


A Day In The Life Of Staff Cadet Allen

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: My Drill And Ceremonial Instructor Course Cadet Camp Experience [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, WIP, biography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: The is a work in progress and is under construction





	A Day In The Life Of Staff Cadet Allen

**Author's Note:**

> The is a work in progress and is under construction

The is a work in progress and is under construction


End file.
